


Through the Evening Primrose

by RainbowPools



Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kinktober2020, M/M, Smut, Sort of Underage, This is really lighthearted and goofy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools
Summary: Akaashi has a horrible habit.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997434
Kudos: 71





	Through the Evening Primrose

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 8: Voyeurism  
> Actions not condoned by author, but this isn’t meant to be taken very seriously in the first place.

Akaashi hadn’t _meant_ to make a habit of following Bokuto to the showers. Honestly, he couldn’t even remember when or how it happened, only that it was accidental, and after discovering that he could get away with it, that he enjoyed the look of this hunk of an ace, he continued to do it. He was pretty sure Komi and Konoha were privy to his activities, despite they preferred to wait until they got home to shower, but they said nothing to him about it. He couldn’t be blamed. No one would blame him. Bokuto was literally unfair. His body was unfair, his face was unfair, his stupid voice was unfair too. Akaashi was use to people flirting with him, used to being leered at, but in his opinion, Bokuto was the one people should be after. 

Bokuto was always the last to get to the showers. Beyond the fact that he liked to chitchat with whomever their matches were against, he also took a while to cool down, which was no surprise considering what a hot box he was. Akaashi would always hang around, exchanging light conversation with him while he stretched and waddled around the emptying court. Then Bokuto would head off to the showers, and Akaashi would follow, just as he did today. It was a late game, and had ended around nine p.m. The school was quite a while away from Fukurōdani, but Bokuto’s parents would be there to pick him up within the hour, and Akaashi would hitch a ride. They’d spend the time indulging in too many snacks while studying in Bokuto’s room, then they’d pass out on the bed and complain at the morning alarm to get them up for school, cause that’s what friends did. Friends didn’t spy on each other in the shower, but Akaashi was too far deep to save himself now. He was a pervert and a terrible friend, and there was not much he could do about that.

“You seemed really on top of things today KaashiKaashi,” Bokuto said, setting his gym bag on the locker room bench. 

“Oh yeah? I didn’t really do anything differently,” Akaashi replied. Bokuto disappeared behind the curtain of one of the many walk-in showers to turn on the water, then he was back, and pulling his shirt over his head. 

“Cool as ever, aren’t ya?” Bokuto snorted, letting his shirt fall on the bench. Akaashi couldn’t really hear him, blue-green gaze fixed on Bokuto’s torso. Rough, barely tanned skin carved into a set of tight abdominal muscles, which contracted and loosened with every easy breath he took. He raked his gaze up to Bokuto’s chest, glazing over those incredible pectorals, hard and rippling and sculpted and _ahh._ It wasn’t fair. What Akaashi wouldn’t give just to kiss that. His eyes floated up to Bokuto’s shoulders, his broad, strong shoulders, currently curving down as Bokuto slid down his pants. 

“Akaashi,” Bokuto rumbled. 

“Oh uhh, what?” Akaashi murmured, his eyes lingering on Bokuto’s lips a little too long before flicking to his eyes. 

“What do you wanna eat?” Bokuto repeated, waving his finger. 

“Uhhh, we can get whatever you want,” Akaashi said, now focused on Bokuto’s exposed hips, his thighs, trying not to look at his cock. Everything about him was just so thick, so big, so so big. 

“Kay,” Bokuto vanished behind the curtain again. Akaashi waited for him to start humming, then followed. He pealed back the curtain the slightest bit, pleased with the view he was getting. He was just in time to watch Bokuto’s hair soak, sending those gravity defying spikes into a mop of marbled locks to swim around his virile countenance.

“Oh god,” Akaashi breathed on a whisper. Bokuto took his time. Akaashi watched him, took in every detail, grateful Bokuto was too enchanted with singing in the shower to ever notice him. But fuck just... the way his back muscles would stretch when he pulled up his arm, or the lovely curve of his neck when he’d turn his head, or the way his derrière looked when he bent to rub soap down his thighs and ankles, speaking of thighs, good god were his tight. Akaashi sighed, registered his hand moving down to his length, but couldn’t bring himself to care. He watched Bokuto, stroking himself too, letting his fantasies guide his movements. If only Bokuto would wrap his hands around his throbbing cock. If only Bokuto would kiss his neck, his stomach. If only Bokuto would drag his hands up his thighs and bite his nipple. Every thought had Akaashi’s breaths coming a little quicker. He didn’t hear Bokuto’s humming falter, didn’t detect the sweep of the curtain, didn’t feel the deep golden eyes pinned on him until at least half a minute had passed, but when he did, every muscle in his body went rigid. He dropped his hand, eyes wider than Bokuto’s, lips shaping an O.

“Uh uhhh, ummm,” his words staggered, his heart hammering as he blinked at a dripping wet Bokuto. Bokuto, whom was growing rosier by the second, a hand drawn to his lips, eyes all big and questioning like an owl. 

“Ummm,” Akaashi glanced away, face the vibrant scarlet hue of maraschino cherries, “Bokuto.”

“I, I thought you were hurt,” Bokuto said, “Cause you were moaning.”

“Oh,” Akaashi dropped his gaze, “I’m uhh, I’m fine.” 

“Clearly.” 

“... ...” 

“... ...” 

“... ...” 

“.... ... ... ? ... ... ...’

“I’m, I’m sorry,” Akaashi fell into a low bow. 

“Y’know uhhh, you could’ve just asked to have sex with me,” Bokuto said, awkwardly, “That’s why..” He made a circling gesture with his hands, “That’s why this is happening right? Cause you wanna bang? Please tell me it’s because you wanna bang and not that you just like watching people shower.”

“No no, I just,” Akaashi flailed his arms a little, “I just.. think you’re really hot.” 

“Dude!” Bokuto exclaimed, but he had lifted Akaashi’s shirt over his head and discarded it to the ground. 

“I’m sorry,” Akaashi whimpered, “Wait what are you-“ 

“Please just tell someone you think they’re hot before you resort to voyeurism please,” Bokuto sighed, sliding Akaashi’s shorts from his hips, then his underwear. 

“So, you don’t think I’m weird?” Akaashi tried to process everything that was happening, but his brain was _melting_ at everything that was happening. 

“Bro, you’re a fucking maniac,” Bokuto slid his hands up Akaashi’s chest, “But you’re my friend so I’ll forgive you.” He grabbed Akaashi by his shoulder and toed him into the shower with him, sliding the curtain shut.

“Bokuto..” Akaashi cooed, because he couldn’t really think of much else to say, a smile shaping his features as warm water spilled over his head, and he felt Bokuto’s big body press flush against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by. :)  
> Comments and kudos appreciated.  
> Take care now Darlings :)


End file.
